sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan The Hedgehog
Dan the Hedgehog is an Sonic OC made by Dragonite115. He was created on August 30th 2013. Appearance Dan is a dark blue hedgehog with light blue chest fur. His eyes are yellow, and inside his ears are pink. He wears a white under shirt and a light grey over shirt. He usually wears white gloves, but if he is not going outside, he takes them off. His pants are blue and his shoes are light grey and dark grey. Personality He is not shy around new people. He will walk up to people and start talking. He likes to talk about sports, and the news. He is popular among the school's basketball team. He will put school work before anything else. At home, he will play video games with his friends and watch baseball games. He only tells his close friends he is bisexual. Friends Among his friends are Kai The Hedgehog and Chase The Hedgehog. He also has friends that are on the school's basketball team, like Ethan The Hedgehog. Love Life Dan has tried to find a mate by looking around his school and going on dating sites, but he did not find anyone. 2 years later, Dan met a guy named Keith at the Blueberry cafe. Dan thought he was cute, and he followed Keith into the bathroom. Dan started to touch him and he locked the door so they both could have some privacy while they had sex. After Keith was attacked by Caz yet again, Dan let Keith stay at his house. They both slept in Dan's bed, and the next morning, they had sex once more; Dan asked Keith if he wanted to be his boyfriend, but Keith said no. After Caz went to Kai's house and threatened Miles (Dan's father) to give him Keith, Dan went downstairs to see what was going on. Caz then threatened to shoot Dan if he didn't hand him over. He pretended to go get Keith, but actually called the cops. The cops shot and killed Caz, and Dan told Keith that Caz was dead. After the whole thing was over, Dan asked Keith out again and he said yes. after a while, Dan got sexually abused by King Omega. he was enjoying himself so much he didn't even notice that Omega had killed Keith after torturing him a little, until after they were done fucking and Omega showed him Keith's motionless body laying on the ground, and laughing at it. Dan became single again, and it took a while for him to get over Keith, but after he had accepted in his heart that Keith just couldn't come back, he looked for another boyfriend. who was it, you ask? well, it was Keith's friend, Drake. Drake was overworking himself in the gym, and Dan was enjoying himself, watching him sweat and work out. Drake's friend, Duncan was warning Drake that he needed to rest or he would pass out, but Drake ignored his friend's wise words and continued to pump weights. soon after, Drake jogged home. Dan followed closely, and was completely aroused by Drake. Drake soon noticed him and started to talk. Dan flirted with him, complementing his big muscles. Drake however, was unaware of Keith's passing, and quickly rejected Dan's affections, telling him that he loved someone else, and was waiting for their return. Dan was sad, but he did not give up. the next few weeks, Dan and Drake got to know each other a lot more. Dan noticed that Drake was anxious about something, and asked what was wrong. Drake finally told him about who he was waiting for, and this made Dan feel deeply upset. he didn't know how to tell Drake that him and Keith were an item before, and now he was dead. he changed the subject, trying to cheer up Drake, by telling him a joke. Drake began to feel depressed and felt that Keith was cross with him. Dan told Drake that he was sure Keith was not angry with him, and comforted him until he felt better. Drake fell in love with Dan after seeing how much he cared for him and was beside him as a best friend, and one night, he confessed his feelings. Dan was very excited and embraced Drake. the two had crazy sex all night, and Drake was going to bite his neck, but Dan caught him and pushed him away, asking why he had wanted to do such a thing. before Drake could explain, he yelled at Drake to get out, and Drake left. Trivia *His name means God is my judge. An Old Testament prophet. *Although he is single, he is not a virgin. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Bisexuals Category:OCs That Are Single Category:Teenagers